As a tradesman myself, I always have a need for the volt meter. I always run into the problem of needing a flashlight while taking meter reads. It wouldn't be such a problem, but the volt meter needs two hands to use. It is a struggle holding two test leads, one in each hand while holding a flashlight to see what's going on. With my L.E.D. test leads, nobody will struggle with downtime on a job or risk of injury. Electrical test leads are used to carry electrical current or other signals from a test point to a meter. The meter leads are simple to use, however when in dark or dim locations can be very difficult. Nothing has been attempted to solve this sometimes dangerous problem. This invention takes aim directly at this frustrating problem by attaching lights to the electrical leads to aide in safety and ease.